Al Revez
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Desde ese día Arnold había decido firmemente que quería casarse con Helga


**Hey! Arnold! **no me pertenece , le pertenece al fantasticamente genial:Craig Bartlett

* * *

**Al Revez**

Arnold, de tan solo tres años de edad, se encontraba en una esquina de el jardin de niños, con pequeñas lagrimillas queriéndole escapar de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Que vas hacer niña? ¿Llamar a tu mami?-Se burlo cruelmente Harold, señalando al rubio con su dedo lleno de pintura roja.

-No puede, no tiene papás.-Cantaron al uniso Sid y Stinky detrás del niño de la playera azul, con una sonrisa cruel.

Las pequeñas lágrimas de Arnold no se hicieron esperar, y corrieron mojando sus mejillas sonrojadas por haber contenido el llanto. La burla siguió por parte de los tres niños, señalándolo con el dedo, recordándole que no tenía a su mami, ni a su papi.

-¡Hey! ¡No lo molesten!- El pequeño rubio alzo la vista, mas por los tres niños que tenia enfrente, no pudo distinguir mas allá de un moño rosado y cabello rubio. Harold detuvo su risa , y volteo frunciendo el ceño a la proveniente de esa voz.

-¡Tu cállate niña!- Helga lo fulmino con sus ojos, Sid y Stinky sintieron el peligro y se alejaron unos pasos del niño.

-¡Hey! ¿Que les pasa es solo una...-No pudo terminar esa frase ya que habia recibido un golpee de "Betsy" en la nariz, dejándolo en el suelo por la fuerza utilizada.

-No vuelvas a molestarlo a sentirás la ira de mis puños panzón.-gruño la rubia mostrando sus puños muy cerca de Harold. El solo asintió atemorizado, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo del suelo y salio corriendo gritando "Mami, mami" seguido por sus secuaces.

-¿Estas bien?.-Se dirigió la pequeña al niño que aun se encontraba sentado en la esquina. Arnold la miraba maravillado e hizo un movimiento rápido con la cabeza de arriba y abajo para indicar que si.

-Si te vuelven a molestar solo avísame.-dijo su pequeña salvadora dándose la vuelta para seguir jugando con una pequeña niña asiática.

-E-Espera...-Grito el rubio nerviosamente, la niña rubia se giro para observarlo y darse cuenta que tenia una pequeña mano extendida hacia ella.

-Gra-Gracias...¿Como te llamas?.-

-Soy Helga.-respondió como si nombre le diera orgullo.- ¿Y tu como te llamas niño?

-Arnold.-Una amplia sonrisa ilumino la cara de los dos infantes. Desde ese día Arnold había decido firmemente que quería casarse con Helga

._._._._._._.

-Muévete Pataki, estorbas.-Gruño el rubio al ver que Helga irrumpía en su paso para llegar a su pupitre correspondiente.

La rubia rodó los ojos y se aparto un poco dando espacio suficiente para que el chico de la gorra azul pasara, sin embargo aun así recibió un ligero empujón por parte de su agresor.

-Tonta.-susurro lo suficientemente alto logrando la atención de la chica del moño rosa. Ella se limito a gruñir y seguir platicando con su mejor amiga, Pheobe.

El molesto chico rubio se sentó en la ultima fila, en un pupitre a lado de la ventana que le permitía ver todo el patio, su mirada se clavo en la chica de una sola ceja, frunció el ceño observándola con presunto odio.

-Tan tonta, Tan fea...-murmuro para si mismo, pero conforma avanzaba su mirada se volvió soñadora, casi enamorada hacia la rubia de las coletas.-Y sin embargo, como la amo-Suspiro enamorado observando con mas detalle a la dueña de sus sueños.-Su cabello rubio, esas pupilas tan azules como el profundo mar que invitan a hundirte en ellas...Helga Shortman como amo el sonido de tu nombre junto a mi apellido...

-¿Otro monologo sobre "mantecado", viejo?.-Sonrió burlonamente Gerald hacia su mejor amigo. El chico de ojos verdes lo miro sorprendido y avergonzado, desvió la mirada rápidamente a la ventana sintiendo que sus mejillas se acaloraban.

-¿Hace cuanto que me escuchas?.-

-No mucho, llegue en la parte donde mencionabas sus pupilas.-Dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose en el asiento a lado del rubio. Arnold no se giro para ver a Gerald, el rubor de su cara no desaparecía.

-¿Cuando piensas decirle?-Cuestionó el chico del afro poniendo sus brazos sobre el pupitre y recargando su cabeza sobre estos, tratando de ver el rostro de su amigo.

-Hoy, después de clases.-Tardo en contestar esperando que el sonrojo se marchara, él timbre de voz de Arnold parecía inseguro.

-¿Que harás si te rechaza amigo?.-

-No lo se, Gerald.-

La mañana en la clase de cuarto año de la P.S. 118 transcurrió normalmente, Arnold lanzando bolitas de papales, jalando el pelo -todo a cierto niña rubia, claro esta-jugar basketball en receso, mas clases aburridas, mas bolitas de papel a Helga.

Faltaban pocos minutos para la clase acabara, y el rubio con cabeza de balón sentía que la saliva se le atragantaba en la garganta, había ensayado toda la tarde y toda la noche del día anterior para su declaración de amor hacia Helga. ¡Dios! ¡Hasta su abuelo lo ayudo después de descubrirlo ensayando esa cursilería!.

La campana sonó y con ella los a los alumnos del cuarto año salieron corriendo ignorando las palabras del señor Simmons acerca de la tarea. Al final solo quedaron cuatro chicos, Arnold, Gerald, Helga y Pheobe. El moren0o vi a su mejor y este a el, sonrieron se acerco a la pequeña de las chicas.

-¡Hey! ¡Pheobe!, Acompáñame un momento.-La niña apenas si pudo tomar su mochila cuando sorpresivamente el chico del afro la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera del salón de clases. Solo quedaban los dos rubios.

-Es ahora o nunca.-Pensó Arnold acercándose sigilosamente detrás de la rubia, que aun estaba sorprendida por la acción de Gerald. El rubio tosió un poco aclarándose la garganta.- Helga

La rubio dio un respingo cuando escucho la voz de Arnold detrás suyo. Naturalmente se giró para encara al chico bajito quien esa acción lo puso mas nervioso.

-Yo...Tu...Helga..Me.-Helga lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, curiosa y paciente, eso se le hizo adorable al cabeza de balón.

-¿Que sucede Arnold?.-Pregunto ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado. El chico enrojeció, tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron resistir y soltó lo que tenia que decir con un grito.

-¡Tu me gustas-gustas mucho, Helga!-Cerro los ojos por instinto, apenado por la declaración a su amada. Tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos de nuevo, esperando alguna reacción de la rubia. Ella lo miraba con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, demasiado sorprendida, Arnold le preocupo esa reacción cuando se fijo que la chica de las coletas lo miraba y le sonreía calidamente.

-Tu también me gustas-gustas, Arnold.- La emoción lleno por completo el cuerpo del chico, tanto así que tomo el rostro de su amada entre sus manos, acercándolo a su cara a poco milímetros de sus labios...

-¡Auch! ¿Que demonios?...-murmuro adolorida Helga quien se acaba de caer de su cama envuelta entre sus sabanas y con una almohada muy babeada. Chasqueo la lengua, y no tardo en levantarse del frió suelo para fijar su mirada en la mesita de noche donde se encontraba su despertador

-Seis y media e la mañana.-gruño lo mas alto posible odiaba despertarse temprano. Tomo as sabanas que se encontraban en el suelo junto con su almohada, se acostó nuevamente en su cama, odiaba despertar en medio de su magnifico sueño. Suspiro al recordar el casi beso que estaba apunto de recibir de su amado. Decidió hacer un esfuerzo por volver a dormir, con suerte seria el mismo sueño, sonrió bobamente acomodándose para dormir.

-Algún día mi príncipe de gorra azulada...tu me besaras.-dijo en voz baja, esperando que Morfeo la volviera a visitar.

* * *

Mi primer Fic de "Hey! Arnold!" Espero que le haya divertido nun es una idea que se me ocurrio por eso de las 3 de la madrugada xDUu. Creo que no sera el ultimo Fic que escriba sobre esta serie, aun tengo una dia totalmente loca, pero no la he materializado aun xD

Gracias por leer :3, Adios.


End file.
